vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Oishi Kawaii
Summary Oishi was the daughter of a demon slayer known as Ryuzu. A once great space hero, until he grew lazy and incompetent. When completing her level one studies, she received Noodles as her spirit animal, before her and her father were forced to move to earth due to him being fired from his old job. She then started going to earths high school and trying to make new friends and become a popular girl around the place. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A, possibly Low 2-C, higher with Giant Mechanical Suit Name: Oishi Kawaii Origin: Smosh, Oishi High School Battle Gender: Female Age: At least 16 Classification: Demon Slayer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Can see Ghosts), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Social Influencing, Energy Projection, Martial Arts (Highly skilled fighter), Statistics Amplification, Soul Manipulation (Can slay people's souls), BFR with the Eternally Self Obliterating crystal sphere, Dimensional Travel, Non-Physical Interaction, Body Control (Can manipulate and stretch her body), Immersion, Explosion Manipulation via missiles, Summoning with her Kawaiimeha Blast, Flight, Resistance to Social Influencing (Can resist Noodles' cuteness) Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level (Comparable to her father, who could kill creatures that can destroy planets and could throw stars), possibly Universe level+ (Can beat people who can hurt her, killed several clones of herself, is a lot stronger than Noodle), higher with Giant Mechanical Suit Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to her father who can fly across planets in seconds, flew across the ends of the universe to earth in a short amount of time), higher with Giant Mechanical Suit Lifting Strength: Stellar (Comparable to her father who once threw a sun at another sun), higher With Giant Mechanical Suit Striking Strength: At least Large Planet Class, possibly Universal+, higher With Giant Mechanical Suit Durability: At least Large Planet level (Takes hits from creatures comparable to her), possibly Universe level+ (Seemed to survive the destruction of the universe several times), higher With Giant Mechanical Suit Stamina: High (Can fight for several minutes straight with no signs of fatigue, fought for several hours straight, could fly across the universe) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with blades and a Katana. Several meters with lasers or her tongue. Several hundred meters with giant mechanical suit Standard Equipment: Several Blades, Katana, Demon Detector *'Optional Equipment:' Noodles, Giant Mechanical Suit Intelligence: Above Average (While she is a bit oblivious, she is a highly skilled fighter) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Battle Breasts: She shoots several lasers out of her chest. * Eternally Self Obliterating crystal: A Crystal which traps her opponents inside a sphere which continues to destroy and reform itself eternally. * Devour: She devours the opponent. * Time Loop: Separating Oishi with Noodles will cause an endless time loop that will only stop if one of them were killed. * Caring: She gets her opponents to say how they feel on the inside before shooting lasers at them. * Oishi Ultimate Form: Oishi's Ultimate form which increases her stats. * Kawaiimeha Blast: A blast which summons several dozen extremely cute creatures which then turn into fearsome beasts Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 5 Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Summoners Category:BFR Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immersion Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Female Characters Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Body Control Users Category:Teenagers Category:Smosh Category:Tier 2